For my princess
by Cherry Princess Sakura
Summary: Hey minna!CHAP 7 Finally up! It is *complete, finished!* It's the story of the Princess of the swans adapted to ccs style! Full S+S and lil E+T... Thanks to everyone! ^_^
1. Prologue

Disclaimers: I do not own any of cardcaptors characters, they are the propriety of CLAMP. The only one of mine is Xieng Xao.

A/n: This is the first fanfic I published. Please, please review and tell me what you think about it. Hope you enjoy! 

**For my Princess**

Chapter 1 

Once upon a time, in a far kingdom, lived a king named Fujitaka. His

kingdom was well-being, but Fujitaka was getting old and still didn't have a

heir to his throne. Then, one day, a princess was born and we gave her the

name of Sakura.

Kings and queens from everywhere came to see the newborn princess and

offered her some presents. Among them, was queen Yelan from the neighbor 

kingdom. She had a son one year before and was now a widowed woman. 

Her son's name was Syaoran. When Yelan and Fujitaka saw the prince and 

the princess together, they got the same idea. They looked at each other and 

nodded joyfully. They would make them pass their summers together, so 

they could fall in love and united the kingdoms. But, without knowing, an 

other plan was being prepared. The evil wizard, Xieng Xao wanted to plunge 

the world into eternal darkness and to conquer Fujitaka's kingdom by the 

use of defended magic. When he was about to do it, the king ordered that 

Xao was arrested and his powers were lost. Even if everyone claim Xao's 

death, the king only banished him. 

"- I'm not finish with you, Fujitaka, yelled Xao. One day, I'll get my powers 

back and then, everything you cherish and possess, will be…mine!" 

Then, he turned back and started to walk away. Many people thought that 

the king has been to good-hearted, but with the time, we forgot the threat of 

Xao and turned our hopes, on that beautiful summer, where Sakura and 

Syaoran, will finally meet… 

A/n: So? How is it? Please review and other chapters to be soon! I know it's kind of short, but the rest will be longer! 


	2. They meet at last

Disclaimers: Don't own ccs. Clamp does. (Wish I would T_T) 

A/n: Hey! I'm back with the second chapter. Thank you for the review! And on with the story!! ^_~ 

Chapter 2

They meet at last 

On Sakura's fifth birthday, she went for the first time to the Li's castle. Sakura was in front of 

her father, on their horse. She was amazed by the size of the Li's castle. Finally, after a long trip, they 

have arrived and they were greeted by the queen herself and her son.

"– Welcome to our kingdom, king Fujitaka, greeted the queen, and you too young princess. Sakura blushed lightly. 

– Queen Yelan! Always delightful, said Fujitaka, and who might be this handsome prince? Young Syaoran maybe?" winked Fujitaka. 

Then Yelan pushed lightly her son in front and Fujitaka did the same with Sakura. They walked to each other. 

"– Pleased to meet you, said Syaoran coldly. 

– I am delighted," answered Sakura politely while curtsying. 

Then Syaoran turned back to his mother, but she gave him a glare, so he returned back to Sakura. He 

took her hand with disgust. She looked at him with a similar face. Then, he kissed her hand! 'Ark! 

Why do I have to pass my summer with her' he thought. ' Who does he thinks he is' she thought. 

They didn't like each other. He was cold and mean, She just ignore him or was angry at him. They 

past their first five summers like that. Then, when Sakura was ten, she became the cardcaptor. This 

summer was the worst of all. She had discovered that prince Li has also magic powers and he was 

his rival for the cardcapturing. That didn't really help. Happily, she had her friend Tomoyo to support 

her. Tomoyo even made battle suits for Sakura. On his side, Syaoran had his friend, Eriol, to help 

him. Eriol had also magical powers, but didn't reveal them until Sakura had to transformed the cards 

in Sakura cards. They passed over all this and after, they managed to put their hate of each other 

away and become friends. When they were 15 and 16, they became a bit closer. For Syaoran, it was 

now weird. He was feeling something new and that put very shock. For Sakura, she just didn't 

understand what was happening to him and was sad that he started to be cold again. It was desperate 

for them to fall in love. Fujitaka and Yelan were disappointed that nothing has happened by now. 

Sakura and Syaoran knew what they tried to do. They were not blind. Every summer of their life 

passed together, it wasn't for nothing. So, the next two summers, they didn't see each other, to their 

relieves. But, when they were 18 and 19, their parents decided for them to pass one last summer 

together. Sakura and Syaoran protested hardly, but they couldn't resist against their parents. So, they 

were bring up in a room alone(everybody is watching through the doors ^_^). They each faced their 

wall, not wanting to see the other. Then, Syaoran slowly turned back to look at her and Sakura did 

the same. Syaoran didn't believe that this beautiful and gorgeous girl was Sakura. She was wearing a 

pink dress that was turning white at the end and it goes to her feet. The sleeves were long and at the 

end it was cut in a point. It fitted her body perfectly. Her hair were auburn and they went to her waist 

waving a little. And the most of all, she had the most beautiful eyes he ever saw. They were an 

emerald green and they were shinning. Sakura was surprised to see that this handsome man was in 

fact Syaoran. He looked strong and sage. He had messy brown hair that gave him a perfect look. For 

the final touch, his eyes were an amber brown and so captivating. Syaoran then smiled. Sakura saw 

him and she melted to see him like that. They walked to each other and bowed politely. They started 

to dance in the room. Stars was all around them and nothing else existed for them. Everybody who 

was watching came out happily and joyously. They were watching them with happiness in their eyes. 

Sakura and Syaoran stopped to dance and slowly get close and kissed passionately. 

"– I was dreaming of you, whispered Syaoran. 

– I was always thinking about you, answered Sakura.

– Announce our wedding! yelled Syaoran to everbody. All the people were jumping and dancing in joy. The king and the queen were excited. 

– Wait! Not so fast! Sakura yelled 

– What? Syaoran asked surprised. You are all what I always wanted! You are wonderful. 

– Arigato! But, what else? 

– What else? Wondered Syaoran 

– Is beauty all that count for you? She demanded 

Syaoran didn't know what to answer. 

– Syaoran? What else? Asked Yelan 

– Ano… Is there anything else than this?" Tried Syaoran 

Ten Sakura, but everyone else, get disappointed and were sad. 

*** 

"– Well, we try queen Yelan. We can't say that we didn't, said Fujitaka as he was about to leave. Yelan was in tears. 

– Say goodbye Sakura, Fujitaka said 

– Goodbye. 

– Goodbye… added Fujitaka 

– Prince Li." 

Yelan elbowed her son. 

"– Mother, no! 

– Syaoran! 

– Goodbye princess" Syaoran said then turn his look away… 

a/n: So! Happy? What will happen next? Is it too late for Syaoran or could he still have a chance? Reviews is well appreciate. 


	3. The evil shows

Finally another chapter up! Sorry for those who wait... School has started and I won't be able to updated as fast as I could. Thanks for the review Licybabe2002, I like your stories too!!!

And now on with the third chapie! ^_^

Chapter 3

The evil shows

The weather was bad and dark. There was a big storm outside. Inside the castle, everything was darker than usual. Syaoran was playing chess with Eriol. He was furious against himself, furious of what he said to Sakura.

"- She asked you if her beauty was all that counted for you... and you answered, is there anything else?, said Eriol

-I know, I'm stupid!

-You should write a book call: How to offense woman in 5 syllables or less...

-You didn't have to add this..., grouwled Syaoran

-Well, you probably see other things in her than her beauty, no? asked Eriol while leading the game

-Of course I see other things. Sakura is absolutely... a lot... you know what I mean?"

Eriol raise a brow. ' yeah absolutely absurd' he thought. He continued to play and took Syaoran's queen.

"- Oops! You lost you're queen! said Eriol teasingly.

- It's the second time today!" answered Syaoran.

*******

Meanwhile, Sakura was speaking with her father on their way back home.

"- I don't understand you, Sakura. What else did you want Li to tell you?, asked Fujitaka

-I wanted to be sure, that he loved me for who I am, me, not only for what I am," answered Sakura.

Then, the carriage stopped and they heard the horses cried nervously. Sakura started to sense an evil aura. ' Who could this be?' she thought. Fujitaka popped his head outside and asked the driver why they stopped. The driver pointed to the front. Not far away, they could saw a shadow of somebody. 

"- The day has come Fujitaka. Everything you chersih and possess will be mine." the man said to himself.

Then a bright light came around the man. Everyone was blinded by the light and then, out of nowhere, a dragon appears where the man stood before. It cames towards them and attacked them.

*******

Syaoran and Eriol were still talking about the afternoon. Suddenly, the door flustered open and a man came in, but fall to the floor. Syaoran and Eriol ran to him, anxious and worry on their face. 

"- It's the best guard of Sakura, Touya!" stated Eriol (hehe! I had to put Touya somewhere and he ended there!Sorry to Touya's fans ^_^'. Well, it is something better for Syaoran...) 

They helped him to sit, but they saw that he was gravely injured.

"-What happened? asked harshly Syaoran

-We were... we were attacked by...by..., started to said Touya

-By what? interrupted Syaoran

-A dr...a dragon..., finished Touya

-Sakura!, yelled Syaoran before dashing outside the castle.

-Prince! Wait!" yelled Eriol but it was too late.

Syaoran run as fast as he could. He reached the forest in no time. The road was slippery and full of mud but he didn't care. All he cared for was Sakura. He reached the place where the dragon had attacked the Kinomotos. He looked everywhere to find Sakura. "Sakura!" he yelled. Then, he heard someone coughed. He turned aroud to see the king lying on the ground. Syaoran get close to him

"- King Fujitaka, who made you this? asked Syaoran

- Syaoran, you are here,

-Where is Sakura? 

-Syaoran listen to me first. We... we were attacked by a dragon(very similar to Touya's words ne?) This dragon is not what he seems. He is not what he is.

-What? But, where is Sakura?

-Sakura...was... Sakura... Tomoyo...kidnapped." finished Fujitaka with his last breath. 

Syaoran started to cry. Today, he had lost his love and now she had been kidnapped and he didn't know where she was. He let out one last "Sakura! before lying on himself...

HA! Cliffhanger again... Evil evil I am. I forgot to mention that Kero and Yue are not in this fic, not that i don't like them but it's just that it could have been to easy with them so i had to cut them out! Please review! Ja Ne! 


	4. Spell,Training,Hope

Hey you guys! I am back again! I forgot to do a disclaimers in the last chapter! ^_^; Anyway, you do know that i don't own ccs, if somebody think so you are very gullible (like Sakura[docks thrown objects]) ok ok, maybe not as much as Sakura, but in another way I would like that somebody tells me i look like her (what a compliment -_-;).Well enough with the little talk!

disclaimer: me...not...ccs...me...wish...though...me...simple...teen...me...not...owner...CLAMP...owns...Me want honeycombs!!! (uh,why did i say that?!? -_-;)

And now with the 4 chapter! (yippe!) 

Chapter 4

Spell, Training, Hope

Sakura was seeing again and again the images of what happened. She remember seeing her father asking why they had stop and that suddenly she sensed a flow of magic. A bright light that blinded her followed and then she heard a big cry of something, something she didn't know. She also heard the guards and the horses yelled in fright and then the carriage had fallen over. Her father has managed to get out before but, not her and Tomoyo. Sakura pulled herself out and then try to take Tomoyo because she was unconscious. Her father yelled to her bestguard to go to the castle to warn them and after something hit her on the back and she fell unconscious to. Something took her and Tomoyo and it started to fly away. 

Sakura awoke in a dark and strange place. She was like in a sort of crystal ball. That ball was in fact a cage. Outside the cage, there was water, sand and marine plants. They were under a lake! How could this be? She saw Tomoyo sitting to her side and when Tomoyo saw Sakura awake she was very relief.

"-Sakura! You're awake! I was so scared that you maybe...

-It's alright Tomoyo. I'm fine. Now where are we? How did we got here?

-I don't know! But it seems were under a lake. I thought you could have answered me.

-Well, something hit me in the back and..."

She didn't finished her phrased that they started to move. They were going up, at the surface of the lake. They immerged of the water and found themselves near the shore. The water was not too deep were they were so they could walk to the shore. The crystal cage disappeared in a flash (pop). Then somebody spoke:

"- I hope you're not frightened. Cause it was not my intentions."

Sakura and Tomoyo turned around to face a man in his early fifties. He was wearing a black cape that covered every part. A hood was on his head so they couldn't see his eyes. He came closer to them and took of his hood. Sakura gasped. 'Xao' she thought. Even if she didn't know him. Her father did talk about him to her and the threat he has made a long time ago. Xao grinned evily.

"-You are free to take fresh air during the night, he said, I hope you don't mind being under the water, cause I have no choice. Besides, this is the only way I'm sure you won't get away. 

-Why did you kidnapped us? asked Sakura furiously. Why did you put a spell on us like that?

-Calm down little cherry blossom. It is only for protection. Now, if I kidnapped you, it is because I want your father's kingdom.

-Well, take it! You have the powers to do it.

-No,no,no. I already try this. Once you stole something, you pass all your life trying to keep it. But, if I'd marry you, the heir to the throne, I would be king and you queen by law and nothing could stop us., Xao added

-Never! shouted Sakura

-hahahahaha! You are brave for a little girl, said Xao, but you seem to forget that I hold you.

-I'm the one you want! Spare my friend and let her go. She has nothing to do with it! yelled Sakura

-Hmm... I can't. That wouldn't be brilliant of me. She could tell where you are and bring help, he answered snikerly (is that a word?) Well, I'll let you another day to think about my proposition. Oh! Also, I forgot to tell you that the sphere only disappeared when the moon's ray touches the lake."

And with that he left the two girls alone. Even if they were free for now. They would be back at the bottom of the lake when the sun would rise. Sakura could use her cards, but she sensed that a srtong barrier was stopping people of doing magic. The only magic working here was Xieng Xao's magic. 

"-What are we going to do? asked Tomoyo anxiously

-I don't know, but we can't give up hope! I somehow know, that Syaoran and Eriol will find us, said Sakura with tears in her eyes.

-Sakura. Are you alright? Sakura!

-Oh! Tomoyo!, Sakura threw herself in the arms of her friend.

-It's alright Sakura. We'll be find," conforted Tomoyo(wasn't it Sakura that was confident? I'm kindda lost @_@) Tomoyo try to cheer up her friend. She was anxious too, but like Sakura had said, she cannot lost hope, not now.

*******

Syaoran was training. Ever since he came back from the forest he didn't stop to train. He knew that Sakura was still alive and that he had to find her. He had to be ready to face the dragon. So he had train really hard. Eriol watched him doing, and couldn't help but face the thruth. He was sure that Sakura and Tomoyo were still alive, but watching Syaoran helped him to hope.

-"Why don't you take a break? Eriol asked Syaoran

-No! came the replied

-I know you want to be ready, but don't overworked yourself. Now take a break!

-Alright! You probably right. 

-Now there's my cute little descendant.

-Eriol!, growled Syaoran

-Just teasing. Anyway, why do you think she's still alive. Don't you think she could have find a way to come back here? (Eriol is so mean sometimes, but he doesn't do it on purpose)

-I know, but something is telling me she can't. And... I still sense she is somewhere...with Tomoyo, answered Syaoran. Eriol didn't answered.

-I think I'll started to train again."

Syaoran trained thinking of Sakura. It was her that kept him to continued. Eriol watched him and decided to do the same. Afterall, he too had lost someone precious to his hearth (hehe!kawaii). They trained hard, each one thinking about their loved one and willing themselves to continu. They stopped at a very late hour and they started again the days after...

*******

Sakura was sitting on the ground lost in her thoughts. She was thinking about (we all know) Syaoran. He was the person she wanted the most to see. He was the oneand only she loved. Xao had asked her every night to marry him and each time she answered no. She raised her head to look at the stars, thinking that Syaoran was looking at the same stars. It was giving her the strenght and the hope to wait her beloved. She heard Tomoyo get close to her. Then, a flower was in front of her. A peony. Syaoran's favorite flower. Sakura took it and inhalled her scent. She looked at Tomoyo and saw that she had a flower too.

"-Arigato, said Sakura

-You seemed a little bit depressed.

-It's alright now, I'm feeling better.

-That's good to hear.

-Poor Tomoyo. Because of me you are now stuck here with me. It's all my fault.

-No. Don't say that Sakura. You couldn't knew that it was going to be like this...

-But, if I wasn't so stubborn, we would have stay at the castle. I would be married to Syaoran and you could be with Eriol and nothing of this would have happen. I'm so sorry Tomoyo. Sakura yelled crying in the same time. Tomoyo hugged her and calmed her.

-It's ok Sakura. It's ok. It's not your fault, it never could be your fault. Besides, as long as I am with you, I have nothing to be afraid of." cheered Tomoyo. Then, Sakura smiled a litlle and fall asleep in Tomoyo's arms. She was relieved that her friend was fine.....

Wow! What a long chapter! Finally it's done @_@ ! It took me a while to do it. I have to add many things and change a lot of stuff. Anyway, hope you like it. Please review! Your reviews make me really happy. If you had any suggestions don't hesitated. Ja!

Cp


	5. I find you

Hey! I'm back! ^_^ (Really!)

It's the weekend! Finally, I can updated and read all the others wonderful stories of you guys! (I loved everyone on ff.net) Thanks for the reviews! I like your suggestions! Continue to put on, they might gave me ideas of other stories! Now, for the story...

disclaimers: [Take a Big breath] Idontownccsakura! Idontownccsakura! Idontownccsakura! [pants]

Get It???

[sights]

On with the story...

Chapter 5

I find you

~*Castle*~

"- Oh! Look at this Wei! Isn't it splendid? Soon, Syaoran will be married and the kingdom will have a new king! said Yelan enthusiastically while looking at the crown of Syaoran. It was in gold with a big emerald in the center and smaller ones around.

- I'm not sure of this my queen, said Wei. Syaoran will refuse to marry somebody else than princess Sakura.

Then, there was a knock on the doors and messengers with the answers of the princesses had entered. They had carried two full bags of letters.

-See Wei! Everyone will come. I'm sure one of the princesses of the bal will change his mind, reassured the queen confident.

- Absolutely, absurd, whispered Wei under his breath.

- By the way, where is Syaoran. I have to tell him the good news! asked the queen joyfully

- Hmm! Probably searching information about the dragon, answered Wei.

- He's still trying to figure out the mystery of it, ne? Oh well, I'll go for him." finished the queen.

~*Library*~

Syaoran was very concentrated. He didn't understand what the king wanted to say by: _He is not what he seems._ (doesn't really like Syaoran?...) He was searching in different books without success. He slid to the other side of the library (you know, with ladders on wheels?) and took another one, took a quick glance in it and his face lightened up.

"- He is not what he seems... He is not what he seems! Of course! he spoke to himself. With this, I'll find you Sakura!" He slid down the ladder and ran out the library to found her mother in the doors. He took her his arms to put her aside and kiss her on the forehead. (very strange of Syaoran -.-;)

"- Little Wolf? what's the matter?, asked Yelan, a bit surprised of her son's attitude.

- I've resolved the mystery of the dragon. Now I'm going to find it!

- Well that's great Xiao Lang, but be sure to be here by tomorrow night!

- Tomorrow night?

- Xiao Lang! The bal!

- Mother... I don't think I'll be able to attend it.

- Xiao Lang! Yelan frowned. You won't make this again. You'll be present at the bal and there is nothing to argue" she yelled while leaving Syaoran a bit stunned.

Syaoran walked in the gardens to find Eriol sitting at the bottom of a sakura tree. Erio was eating an apple, lost in his thoughts. Syaoran walked to him. Eriol didn't move. Syaoran cleared his throat. Nothing. Cleared his throat louder. Still nothing.

"- ERIOL!!! yelled Syaoran in Eriol's ears.

- WHAT??? shouted back Eriol quite scared of the sudden yell (doesn't really like him to be afraid?!)

- It's about time you remark me, said a pissed of Syaoran. Anyway, I have found something interesting in this book about the dragon. I'm going to look for it, you coming?

- You didn't have to ask. It is certain I'm coming." answered Eriol.

And off they go in the forest in hope to find their loved ones back. They had to hurry because they had to be back for tomorrow night...

Should I stop the story here? and put a cliffy! Yes! [evil glint in the eyes]

You thought so? Come on, he didn't find sakura and the title said I find you! [see angry faces coming the way] Hoe! I think I'll just continue to write. -_-;; [killed by the angry ones +,+] Sorry!

*******

~*Sakura Pov*~

Tomoyo and I were under the lake. We were each lost in their thoughts. We had try many ways of escaping without any success. I took my key in my hand. 'If I could use my powers, Tomoyo would be able to escape at least' I thought. Tomoyo had watched me and she started to know what I was thinking. She was a bit worried, because she didn't know what it could do to me. I walked to the border of the cage, checking it. I turned around to face Tomoyo.

"- I think I could make you escape with the Through card, I started 

- No Sakura! If you try, you'll use a lot of energy and...I won't let you alone, interrupted Tomoyo

- But there is no choice, I continued , Because of me, you are trapped here too.

- I already told you it wasn't your fault.

- I know Tomoyo, but I'll be more relief if I know you're in safety. I then made appeared my wand and hit the card.

- There is not much time lelt! Hurry Tomoyo! I yelled 

- No! I can't... I can't leave you behind, said Tomoyo

- Don't worry for me Tomoyo. Now hurry before the passage close!" I ordered . Tomoyo hugged me before going through the hole the card has made. I then asked Windy to bring Tomoyo to the surface. I looked at Tomoyo going away. When I couldn't see her anymore, I fell unconscious.

~*Tomoyo Pov*~

I saw Sakura watching me, then she collapsed on the floor. She must have fainted. I was worried, but I couldn't go back. When I reached the shore I started to run in the direction I thought was the one for the Li's castle. I ran as fast as I could. I didn't want Xieng Xao discovered my disappearance. I didn't know how much time I had run and I didn't know where I was. I was surrounded by the forest. Finally, I saw a clearing. I ran to it and when I emerged from the woods, I bumped into something that make me falls to the ground.

~*Syaoran Pov*~

Eriol and I were running in the forest. I had sense something and I was hopping to find Sakura. We reached a small clearing. Suddenly, something emerged from the woods and bumped into Eriol. I recognized the form. 

"- Tomoyo! I shouted

- Tomoyo! It's you! said Eriol happily

- Where's Sakura? I asked

- Sakura made me escape. She couldn't come, she used to much energy, answered Tomoyo worriedly.

- What? I yelled. You let her alone there?

- Syaoran! shouted Eriol. It's not Tomoyo's fault. Now continu on. We'll joined you later," he added. 

I nodded and went where Tomoyo had arrived. 'Sakura' I thought. 'She's alone, kept by this dragon or whatever it is' I told myself. I accelerated. Suddenly, the decor change from a thick forest to a shore with a lake in front of me. I couldn't go further. I looked around to see ruins. I looked up to the sky and saw the moon shining. I followed its rays to the lake. All of the sudden, where the moon reflected, the water was moving apart and a kind of crystal sphere appeared. Inside there was...

"-Sakura!" I called

She was lying in it, unconscious. The sphere disappeared letting Sakura lie in the water. I ran to her side and took her in my arms.

~*Sakura Pov*~

I felt the sphere moving to the surface. The night had fallen. I was starting to get back to consciousness, when I heard someone yelled my name. I thought it was Xao, so I didn't move or speak. Then, the person took me in his arm and bring me to the shore.

"- Sakura, he whispered. Wake up please

- Huh? I started to open my eyes.

- Sakura! You alright?

- Sy..Syaoran? I asked

- Yes! It's me. Sakura I missed you so much, Syaoran said

-Oh Syaoran! I'm so happy to see you. I missed you too."

I hugged him tightly and he hugged me back. Then, we looked at each others eyes and we kissed. Then I broke the kisse.

"- What's the matter? he asked worried

- You can't stay here Syaoran. It's too dangerous.

- What? What are you saying? I won't leave you anymore, he told me.

_-SAKURA! shouted a voice._

- Oh no! He's coming.

- Who's coming? asked Syaoran

- The one who's keeping me.

- Then I'll face him. I'm not afraid.

- Don't Syaoran! He's too powerfull. Now please go.

_- Sakura! yelled the voice closer._

- I won't leave without you Sakura, said Syaoran

- I can't. When the moon will set, I'll go back under the lake wherever I am.

- There must be a way to break the spell.

- Yes, there is one, but you have to figured it out alone.

_-SAKURA!!! the voice yelled very near._

- I'm coming! I answered. Now go Syaoran, I pleaded. He turned to go but stopped.

- I know! he exclaimed. Tomorrow night's the bal. Come to the castle and I'll break the spell.

- Okay, now go!

_- Sakura, where are you? yelled the voice angry_

- I'm here! To tomorrow night, I whispered to Syaoran. He smiled and throw me my necklace. Then left just when Xao appeared.

- Sakura! Why didn't you come when I called you?

- ...

- It's strange. I could swear I heard voices.

- Voices?

- Yeah! voices.

- Um...it is...it's...

- It's what? he yelled

- I... I decided to... to become your queen, I lied

- What? It's true? Oh Sakura! You don't know how happy I am to hear that!( I would freak out if I was Sakura *_*;) By the way, he snickered, where is your friend of yours? And who might gave you this? prince charming hmm?

- I'll never be your queen. I'll married Syaoran no matter what! I hissed at him

- Well I don't think so.

- If you want to stop me, you'll have to kill me

- No it won't be necessary. Cause I think you forgot a little detail. Tomorrow, there is no moon." he said while pointing to the small moon crescent that was in the sky. I looked at the sky seeing that he was right. There was no moon tomorrow night. That mean I couldn't go to shore. I fall on my knees and I started to cry. 

*******

~*Normal*~

"- If it continues like this, I'll lose her! said Xao to himself. He had leave Sakura and was now in his tower. But, maybe, maybe I could use the prince to kill Sakura. If he realize how to broke the spell, but he do it on the wrong person, it will kill Sakura. That's it, I'm a genius. I'll send a fake Sakura and the prince will kill her and she'll be mine. Mwuaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (I'm scared *~*)

Tomoyo and Eriol had heard everything. They had to do something, but what?

*******

Syaoran was back to the castle. He was searching Eriol. He looked everywhere, but only found his mother.

"- Mother, have you seen Eriol? he asked

- No, I didn't see him since you left this morning.

'Great!' thought Syaoran. ' Just when I need him he is nowhere.'

- Well if you see him, tell him that I have something important to ask him, Syaoran said

- Important like what? asked his mother curious

- To be my witness, said Syaoran while leaving

- Your witness?" repeated Yelan surprised. Syaoran turned around and winked at his mother...

Cliffhanger! Mwuaaa! [guards around gave glares to stop] Plz don't hate me for that! I was getting a bit tired @,@ and it took me almost a day to write this. I'll try to updated as soon as possible like next week or something like that. Plz review! [the guards make sure I don't do something bad -_-;] 

See ya! 


	6. The Final Battle

Hey minna! 

Sorry for the long delay, but school is really started now and I have a lot of stuff to do. Plus, I was reading a wonderful story on ff.net that make me forget about my own story (I'm a lazy writer ne?) Anyway, I hope you guys are not mad for this. There is even a good news, this chapter will be the best (wahoo!), the bad news is that it is almost finished(T.T). But I am working on a new story which I think will be quite good. Well, enough with the babbling and continue with the story!!!

Thanks for all the reviews everyone!

disclaimers: Don't you think I would lost my time writing fictions if I own it? 

On with the story!!! ^_^

Chapter 6

The final battle

Tomoyo and Eriol had come back to join Syaoran, but when they arrived, he had already left. They saw Sakura talked to Xao. They couldn't hear what they were saying. Then, Xao left and Sakura collapsed in tears to the ground.

"Sakura! whispered Tomoyo

- I know you're worried about her Tomoyo, but we can't do anything for her, right now, said Eriol"

Tomoyo stared at him and just nodded with tears forming in her eyes. They saw Xao heading for his tower. They followed him and watched him by a window (sneaky). They heard him prepared his evil plan. (see last chapter for the plan)

"Oh no! What are we going to do? asked Tomoyo worried

- You go to Sakura. I'll handle this, said Eriol.

- What? You're crazy, you'll be killed! I don't want to lose you! said Tomoyo.

- It's ok Tomoyo. Now go to Sakura before it's too late," he ordered.

She didn't want to loose him, but she had to trust him, so she did what he said and go to Sakura. Eriol entered the tower, but Xieng Xao had saw them listening to the window. He couldn't let two kids ruined his plans. He easily get rid of Eriol (he didn't kill him). Then, he went to take the girls. He locked Sakura inside a dungeon with Eriol. He put a barrier around them. He then put a spell of total control on Tomoyo and he transformed her into a fake Sakura. Then, he send her to the ball...

*******

Syaoran was very worried. The ball had started a time ago and Sakura wasn't there yet. He was starting to think that the one who kidnapped Sakura (he doesn't know his name -_-') had done something to her. But then, his eyes fell on a lovely lady who was entering the room. 'It's her, she made it' he thought relieved. He came to her happily:

- Sakura! Finally you're here. I was starting to think that you...

- Nothing could have hold me back, she interrupted.

Syaoran smile. He snapped his fingers and a soft music started to play (ooo! how romantic...)

*******

During this time, at the tower, Eriol has gained back his consciousness.

"- We have to make you out of here, he said

- I want to, but how? Sakura (the real) asked

- I'll make a passage for you, Eriol answered

- What? she yelled, No don't do this. If you do, you'll use a lot of energy and I won't let you here, she added

- It's ok, I'll be fine. You have to hurry Sakura, there is no much time left.

- But.."

Eriol had already started to make hole in the barrier. "Hurry! he shouted. I won't be able to keep it open for long." Sakura shook herself and passed through the hole. Just after, the hole closed back and Eriol collapsed to the ground panting hard. " I'll be back" she said to him and with that, she ran to the Li's castle.

*******

Syaoran and Sakura (who is in fact Tomoyo) were dancing happily. Although, Syaoran noticed something strange about her.

"- Sakura?

- Yes?

- Huh... There's...there's something about you that,... I don't know.

- It's ok! Everything will be perfect.

- Alright."

They stopped to dance. Syaoran was starting to make a declaration. A declaration to prove his love for Sakura. He had thought about what Sakura had told him to break the spell. He had concluded that this was the best to do. The real Sakura was now flying to the castle. She arrived just in time to see Syaoran made his declaration. 'Syaoran no' she thought. She tried to find a place to enter the castle, but everything was locked and then she heard: "I'll make a vow. A vow to love my princess eternally." "No!" she yelled but no one heard her. Everybody was happy of the declaration, but then the place darkened and the front doors opened in a burst. A man was standing there and was slowly walking down the steps.

"- So... You proved your love and make a vow? mocked Xao.

- Who are you? asked Syaoran glaring. His eyes widened. It's you, you're the one?

- You're more smart than I thought, said Xao, But you didn't see the truth, he said pointing to the fake Sakura.

- What are you saying? This lady is Sakura, my Sakura (hmm...possessive)!

- Oh really? Xao mocked. He snapped his fingers and the false Sakura fall to floor returning into Tomoyo.

- Noooo! shouted Syaoran. He went to his side, but saw that it wasn't Sakura, that it was Tomoyo.

- Tomoyo? he asked dumbfounded. 

- I'm...I'm sorry, she whispered.

- Where is she? asked Syaoran with anger building up inside him. Xao pointed a window and Syaoran saw Sakura flying away.

- She is going to die," Xao said evilly. (no T_T)

Syaoran was furious, but he ignored Xieng Xao. He exited the castle and ran as fast as he could ton find back Sakura. Sakura was getting tired each second. She was flying back to the lake. With her last amount of energy she succeeded to land on the ground and she collapsed. Syaoran arrived just in time. he saw her lying on the ground. He took her on his lap and talked.

"- Oh Sakura. What have I done?

- Syaoran? she whispered

- Yes, it's me! he said with hope.

- Oh Syaoran, I feel so weak. I think I'm going to...

- No, no. You'll be fine, you're going to live, I promise you.

- Syaoran, I love you... with this said she closed her eyes and ceased to breath.

- Sakura? Sa...No! No! What I said was for her, to break the spell, he yelled.

- There's no use to yell, said Xao calmly.

- You!, shouted Syaoran standing up, You can bring her back, I know you can.

- Is that a treat? asked Xao playfully

- I order you to bring her back, Syaoran ordered furiously.

- Oh! But it is a treat. Well, only if you succeed to defeat me."

Xieng Xao then formed energy balls in his hands. He pitched them on the ground making a blinding light. When the light disappeared, a dragon was now standing at the place of Xieng Xao. ' The dragon' thought Syaoran. He took his sword out and readied himself. He called a lightning oufuda, but it only tackled the dragon. He tried other things but without success. Then, the dragon swoop Syaoran in his claws and flew high in the air. Syaoran hit the dragon's claw making it fall Syaoran. But, the dragon seized him again and threw him on a tree. Syaoran was really knocked out, but he stood his ground. The dragon spitted fire in the direction of Syaoran, but he managed to escape. Then, Syaoran saw Eriol standing behind (Eriol had succeeded to free himself).

"-Eriol? asked Syaoran confused.

- Here, I'll give you my strength" he said.

Eriol glowed red and his energy flew to Syaoran reenergizing him. "Thanks buddy" he said to the weak (again) Eiol. Syaoran was ready to go on, but what could he do? Then, the Sakura cards appeared before him. The Hope stand in front and talked to him:

"- Mistress lover, use us. My friends will lend their powers to you. We believed in you as well as our mistress."

Syaoran nodded and call the Arrow card. His sword transformed into a bow. He took out an arrow and shoot it directly at the dragon's heart. The dragon wasn't expecting this. The arrow got him straight on the heart and he fall into the lake, exploding in clouds of colours. It was finished. Syaoran returned to his love and took her again. He was crying.

"- Sakura! I'm so sorry. I didn't want to lose you. This vow I make was for you because... because I love you. I love you for your courage, your determination. I love you for you.

- Hmmm... Syaoran? Sakura said opening her eyes.

- Yes Sakura! It's me.

- Oh Syaoran I was so scared.

- Shhh...It's alright, it's finished.

- Syaoran I love you.

- I love you too"

And with this they kissed.

Whaaaaaaaaaa! Sniff Sniff! It's so sad and so beautiful. Only one chapter left. T_T What do you think (sniff) ? Please review!

Here are very good stories that I suggest you to read:

1.The Power of two Hearts by kayJuli

2. Wild Things by Little Wolf Lover

Ja ne!


	7. The wedding

hey minna!

sniff...sniff...

this is the last chapter! really! sniff... I would just like to say that I thank all of you review and thank all who read it! You guys are the best! Thanks a lot! sniff... I gonna miss doing this fic... sniff...

well here goes the last chappie...

Chapter 7

The wedding

(background music)

Ding! Dong! Ding! Dong! The church's bells are ringing in the village. The doors of the sacred place opened to reveal a just married couple, Syaoran and Sakura. Everyone in the village cheers. Two servants put a crown on their heads. They smiled to their people. They walked in the city, followed by Eriol and Tomoyo and queen Yelan.

********

The night of their wedding, there was a big reception in their new castle. Sakura was speaking with Tomoyo:

"- I hope you'll have a good life with Eriol, said Sakura.

- Don't worry, I'll be fine. Plus, you have Syaoran, so you won't have time to miss me, said Tomoyo.

- I already miss you, said Sakura with tears in the eyes.

- Me too," added Tomoyo hugging her.

The two girls who have been friends since their childhood were now saying goodbye. It was time for them to go on their on way. Sakura with Syaoran and Tomoyo with Eriol. They didn't want to leave each other.

"- Promise me you'll come to visit me sometime, ok? asked Sakura

- Sure, and you'll come too? answer Tomoyo

- Of course!

- Can I interrupt you? a voice said behind them.

- Yes you can Eriol. What did you want? ask Sakura.

- If you don't mind, I'd steal Tomoyo away for a dance.

- Oh but go, you don't have to ask me permission!

- See you in a few Sakura," said Tomoyo before leaving.

Sakura waved bye and and went outside. She saw Syaoran sitting on a small bench looking up at the sky.

"- What are you thinking about? whispered Sakura in his ear.

- Nothing. He smiled (kawaii). Come, I want to show you a place, he said.

He took her hand in his and lead her to a small bridge of rock in front of a small pond. The stars and the moon were shining in it.

- Syaoran it's so beautiful! said Sakura awed.

- Not as you, he said.

She looked at him in the eyes.

- Syaoran, tell me. Will you always love me? Until I died?, she asked

- No Sakura, I will love you longer than this. I'll love you forever."

With that said, they smiled at each other and they kissed passionately. A small cherry blossom petal fall near them into the pound....

The End

Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

sniff...sniff...sniff...

this is so beautiful, it brings you tears to the eyes.

I hope you like it, plz review.

Don't worry, i'll be back with another fic, i'm sure you'll like too.

Ja ne! Cherry Princess


End file.
